Waking Up In Vegas
by bibsa1
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. That's what you get for waking up in Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Katy Perry... Yet.

* * *

_You gotta help me out, _

_It's all a blur last night..._

_-_Waking Up In Vegas by Katy Perry

* * *

Pain. It can be defined in many ways, from the raw, flash of agony that accompanies a burn, to the aching sensation that comes from heartbreak. Pain is a universal feeling.

But _this_, this excruciating pain that emanated from her skull, was not a feeling she was familiar with.

'_This must be a hangover.'_ Sakura thought wryly as she contemplated just curling up in a ball and drifting back to sleep. She couldn't even begin to imagine how her boss, Tsunade, dealt with her near constant hangover. Being a doctor, Sakura knew that Tsunade knew what she was doing to her body with her excessive drinking, and she and Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, constantly reminded her when she came in to work—

'_Shit! I was supposed to work today!' _Sakura thought in panic as she jolted upright in bed; an action which she immediately regretted.

'_Note to self: _never _do that again.' _Sakura groaned as she fought to keep down the remnants of whatever she'd last eaten, which she discovered with no little amount of unease, she couldn't remember exactly what that was, or anything from the previous night for that matter.

On second thought, why hadn't her alarm clock woken her up? She set it so that it would wake her promptly at 7 am, because tardiness was something Sakura had always abhorred.

"_I blame _that _on Kakashi.'_ She thought sleepily, but all thoughts of her former teacher were pushed to the corner of her mind when she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

'_Okay. This _definitely _isn't my room' _

Sakura had always liked to think that she was a very rational and cool-headed person. During her childhood, she might have had a _slight_ temper, but now, at the age of 21, she had confidence in her ability to remain calm even in the most stressful of situations. After all, she _is _a doctor. But this situation was enough to make even her lose her cool.

'_Stay calm, Sakura,' _she scolded herself internally, there was no use panicking. First things first, she needed to find out where she was. And what the hell had happened last night.

But all rational thought flew out the window the moment she heard a pained groan, followed by the sounds of someone stirring from the bed; a deep, very _male_ groan.

'_Okay. _Now _is when I start to panic.'  
_

* * *

Sasuke was never really one for the party scene, which was rare for a guy his age.

At the ripe old age of 21, Sasuke found the whole party scene to be extremely dull and repetitive. Sure, for a while back when he was going through his 'rebellious stage', as his mother called it, he'd experimented with all that stuff. Drugs, sex, alcohol, _you know_. Therefore, Sasuke was not new to the feeling of a hangover.

'_Not that it's a feeling I particularly enjoy,' _Sasuke thought sarcastically as he began to awaken. He had no idea what time it was, but he knew his mother had most likely already called 10 times worrying about him. She had never really liked the idea of Sasuke living alone, and constantly called in to check up on him. And Sasuke didn't like to make his mother worry.

Not that Sasuke would ever admit that to anyone. The almighty Sasuke Uchiha, _a mama's boy_. Definitely not, and _especially_ not to that idiot Naruto.

Now that he thought about it, Sasuke realized that it was all Naruto's fault he even had to deal with this hangover, since it was Naruto's idea to go out in the first place.

Once Sasuke got up and showered (and called his mother), he'd have to pay Naruto a little..._visit_.

Sasuke groaned as the throbbing in his temples increased as he tried to get up. Before his shower he'd definitely need to grab some Advil. There must be some in the bathroom somewhere...

A startled gasp wrenched him from his thoughts, but before he could contemplate the origin of the gasp, he was hit square in the face by a very solid object.

_  
'_Definitely_ gonna need some Advil.' _Sasuke thought before he promptly blacked out.

* * *

Sakura had always loved lists. They were so organized and easy to understand. Sakura was a firm believer that you could get anything accomplished if you were organized and went about it the right way. So she made lists. And desperate times call for desperate measures. So she made a list.

1) Was convinced by Ino-pig to go out and have some fun for once. (_And look where that got me.)_

2) Consumed _way_ too much alcohol.

3) Woke up in an unknown room with an unknown stranger.

4) Knocked out said stranger with a lamp.

* * *

Sakura was officially panicking. It's one thing to wake up in a hotel room and not remember how you got there. It's another thing to wake up in a hotel room with a _man_ and not remember how you got there. So when this unknown stranger started to wake up, Sakura did the first thing she could think of.

She threw the nearest object at him. (Which just so happened to be a lamp.)

The dark haired stranger was hit straight in the face and toppled backwards onto the floor.

Sakura stood there in shock as she contemplated what to do. Should she make a run for it? Should she make sure he was alright? She bit her lip as she debated what to do. In the end, her compassionate side won out, and she crept around the side of the bed to check up on the stranger.

He laid spread eagle on the floor, with the beginnings of what she could tell was going to be a fairly large and painful lump on his forehead. The medical side of her took over as she moved him back onto the bed and assessed his condition. The lump had started to turn a sickly blackish-purple colour, but other than that, it looked to be a relatively superficial wound. She'd have to get something cold to put on it to keep the swelling down. She checked his vitals and his pupils, trying to rule out a concussion. She would have to wait until he woke up to completely assess any other damage she'd caused, but from what she could tell, the stranger was going to be fine.

Sakura sat back with a relieved sigh as she realized she wouldn't have to deal with a murder charge. Patients don't take too kindly to doctors with criminal records.

Now that the stranger (and possible threat) had been dealt with, Sakura had a chance to fully take in her surroundings.

A small room with dull beige walls was what greeted her. There was a minimal amount of furniture in the room. There was the double bed on which the stranger laid and a wooden chair where Sakura sat. Two matching tables were put on either side of the bed, each equipped with a lamp— _'Well, they each _used _to have a lamp,'_ Sakura thought guiltily—the table that still had its lamp also held the hotel phone. There was only one other piece of furniture in the room, which was a small wooden dresser that looked like it was meant for clothing and blankets. The room had only one window, which was covered in dark brown curtains that looked to be made of the same material as the bedspread. There were two doors, one lead to what Sakura guessed was the bathroom, and the other was obviously the exit, if the little peephole on the door was anything to go by.

All in all, it was a fairly boring room, but Sakura had had enough excitement for one day _thank you very much_.

Sakura was also pleased to note that she had all her clothes on from the previous night, as did the stranger. Her dress was rumpled, and she didn't even want to _think_ about what her hair looked like, but she seemed to be in one piece. From what she could tell she even had all of her jewelery. Her necklace and her ring—

_  
'Wait a second... I wasn't wearing_ _a ring last night...' _Sakura's eyes widened as she took in the innocent looking gold band on her left ring finger. Sakura fumbled around on the bed until she found the stranger's left hand.

"Please no, _please no._" She prayed to any God that listened, screwing her eyes up tightly in dread. She slowly peeked one eye open and examined the stranger's hand.

A matching gold band winked up at her, almost as if it was mocking her, from the stranger's— _no_, her _husband's_— left ring finger.

"I _knew _I should have gone to church more often."

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

So here's the beta-ed version. Now it's not riddled with grammatical errors. Yay!

So, I hope this wasn't a complete waste of your time. This is my first fic, so please be nice.

This is going to be a multi-chapter story, though I have no idea how long it's going to be.

Constructive criticism is welcomed. As are reviews. (^_^)

This story was inspired by the song Waking Up In Vegas by Katy Perry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Unfortunately, I don't own Katy Perry or Naruto.**

* * *

_  
Why are these lights so bright, _

_Did we get hitched last night?_

_Dressed up like Elvis_

- Waking Up In Vegas by Katy Perry

* * *

All Sasuke could think about when he woke up was the pain in his head. But the pain of his hangover was dwarfed by the fiery pain in his forehead. Sasuke opened one eye to assess his surroundings before slowly sitting up in the bed.

The first thing he noted was that he was most obviously _not_ in his bedroom. From what he could tell, he was in a dingy motel room that looked to be approximately the same size as his closet.

But more importantly, there seemed to be a strange woman sitting at the foot of the bed watching him like a hawk.

Had Sasuke been a lesser man, he probably would have made a huge scene about being watched while he slept. But Sasuke Uchiha was _not_ a lesser man, therefore all he did was glare coldly at the woman seated before him.

"Who are you?" He growled as the woman continued to stare at him. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable. He was accustomed to being stared at, but not like _this_. He was used to being admired by women and envied by men, but this stare wasn't admiring, nor was it envious. It was... cold, calculating and perfectly controlled. Had their eyes colours not been so different, Sasuke would have thought he was looking into a mirror.

"I was about to ask _you_ the same thing." She replied with a sneer.

For a moment, Sasuke was left dumbstruck. Surely this... _woman_ had to be joking! There wasn't anyone on this side of the country that didn't know who he was!

Sasuke Uchiha, multi-millionaire at only 21 years old, and prodigious son of business tycoon Fugaku Uchiha and former supermodel Mikoto Uchiha. He'd had a stint in everything as far as  
he could remember. Singing, acting, modeling...you name it, he'd done it. Now, after having spent a few years in the limelight, he had settled down to take over for his father after he retired.

So, Sasuke found it hard to wrap his mind around the concept that there was someone who actually didn't know who he was, and even had the audacity to _glare _at him.

It was annoying... But a small part of Sasuke found this strange woman's dislike of him to be... refreshing.

Regardless, he pushed those thoughts aside as he dealt with the more pressing matter at hand.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

Now the woman's cold expression morphed into a sheepish one.

"Ah... Sorry about that. You kind of scared me..." The woman scratched the back of her neck in a distinctly Naruto-like gesture, which made him wonder if the two were somehow acquainted.

Now that he really _looked _at her, he realized it wasn't only the woman's personality that was strange. Her most remarkable feature had to be her bright pink her.

Yes, _pink hair_.

Sasuke wondered idly if it was natural as he continued his examination of the woman. She looked to be about his age, maybe slightly younger, but other than that, she was fairly unremarkable.

She looked up to catch him staring, but instead of looking away and blushing (which was the normal reaction) She stared back, her bright green eyes questioning, _challenging _him. Now that he'd had a good look at her eyes, he realized they were fairly abnormal too. They clashed with her hair, yet strangely complemented it at the same time. She wasn't the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but she was definitely different.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to stare?" She snapped, which effectively brought him back to earth and back to the reality that he had the mother of all headaches and was trapped in a motel room with a strange woman that he knew virtually nothing about.

The pink haired woman seemed to be thinking along the same lines as him, because she sighed as she stuck out her hand in introduction.

"Hi. I'm Sakura. And I don't think you're gonna be very happy when you hear what I have to say next..."

* * *

Sakura's mind was working at 100 km/h, and yet to her, it seemed to be moving at a snail's pace. Her childhood dreams of finding her prince charming and living happily ever after were rudely torn from her grasp by this unknown man and their matching gold rings.

'_Hmph, it probably isn't even real gold.' _She thought bitterly as she glared at the dark haired man on the bed; the same dark haired man who chose that moment to return to the land of the living, and slowly pushed himself up on the bed with a wince of pain.

He seemed to be completely unaware of her presence as he took in his surroundings. Which, she noted, he did rather quickly for someone who had a lump the size of a tennis ball on his forehead. Finally, he seemed to take note of her, if the glare on his face was any indication.

'_Well,'_ Sakura thought dryly, '_h__e could have at least looked _slightly _surprised to see me sitting here. His reaction makes mine look even _more _ridiculous.'_

"Who are you?" the stranger growled in a voice thick with sleep and pain. A very _nice_ voice, if Sakura cared to notice, which she didn't, at all.

Sakura continued to stare at him, not willing to give him the satisfaction of winning their impromptu staring contest, and not bothering to dignify him with a reply. After all, _she _had wanted to know who _he _was _first_.

"I was about to ask _you _the same question." She sneered, his arrogant attitude made her initial dislike of the stranger that much stronger.

For a moment, the dark haired man was left speechless. He obviously wasn't used to people giving him attitude, which made Sakura dislike him all the more.

"What the hell did you do to me?" the stranger asked after a moment, wincing slightly as the pain in his head flared.

Sakura suddenly felt extremely embarrassed. Even if this guy _was_ a complete ass, he hadn't done anything to deserve a lamp to the face..._ye__t_.

"Ah... Sorry about that. You kinda scared me..." Sakura scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, a habit which she'd adopted from Naruto.

They lapsed back into silence, each content to sit back and examine the other.

The first thing she noticed about him was that he was gorgeous. Absolutely, positively, drop dead gorgeous.

And he knew it.

She could tell by the way he held himself. Even hung over and half asleep, he held himself with an air of authority, the air of someone who was used to getting their way. Back straight, shoulders squared, he looked like a soldier standing at attention. Or someone who'd had good posture drilled into them all their lives.

His face was a neutral mask, which she imagined was hard to manage considering the amount of pain he must be in. Although his eyes were more open, there wasn't much more emotion in them than there was in his face. They held a mixture of curiosity and contempt swirling behind an inky veil of indifference.

If Sakura hadn't seen the surprise on his face when she'd nailed him with the lamp, she wouldn't have thought that he was capable of any emotion at all.

'_Why is it that all the attractive men seem to be either gay or complete assholes?'_ Sakura thought as she realized that the man across from her had gone from examining her, to staring at her.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to stare?" She snapped.

The stranger blinked and seemed to snap out of his trance-like state.

'_Although that probably has more to do with his head injury than anything else,' _Sakura snorted.

'_We're not gonna get anywhere if we continue on like this,' _she sighed.

'_Suck it up and be the bigger person, Sakura!' _

She stuck out her hand to the stranger and prepared herself for the inevitable explosion that was to come.

"Hi, I'm Sakura." She said.

"And I don't think you're gonna be very happy when you hear what I have to say next..."

For one brief moment, Sasuke had the urge to laugh. Laugh until tears streamed from his eyes and he couldn't breathe. Laugh at the absolute ridiculousness of this woman's story.

But he didn't. Because he was an Uchiha and that was something that Uchiha's simply didn't do.

His initial assumption was that she was just another woman after his money and that she was making up the entire thing.

But the combination of their matching gold wedding bands, and the fact that she didn't seem to be any happier with the situation than he was, convinced him that what Sakura had told him was in fact the truth.

Now that he thought about it, Sasuke could vaguely remember (through memories muddied by alcohol) a man dressed up as Elvis and a lot of pink...

A pink that was a strikingly similar shade to that of Sakura's hair...

Speaking of Sakura, he could hear her in the bathroom as she took a shower.

After they'd gotten through their introductions and discussion (Sasuke was pretty sure that he'd introduced himself, although he'd been so shocked at the time that he couldn't quite remember exactly what he'd said...) Sakura had claimed that since she was a girl, she deserved the shower first.

Sometimes Sasuke really wished his mother hadn't raised him to be a gentleman. Sasuke currently had a bag of ice cubes held to his forehead (which he'd made Sakura get from the front desk. Screw being a gentleman. It was _her_ fault that he had this head wound in the first place. Damn woman...) as he waited for Sakura to finish in the bathroom so that he could clean himself up. He felt (and probably looked) like shit, but then again, who looked good when they were hung over anyways?

Before he could continue him little pity party, he heard his cell phone ringing.

"Shit." He cursed, fumbling around on the bed for his phone. He found it buried beneath the covers and, after he checked the caller ID, he answered.

"You're dead." Sasuke growled into the phone.

"Love you too, dear." A young man's voice chuckled. "Didja have a good time last night, man?"

"Shut up, idiot. You know exactly how fucking messed up my night was. It's all _your_ fault after all." Sasuke ground out through clenched teeth. The damn idiot was _playing_ with him.

There was a pause on the other end of the line as Naruto considered his best friend's words.

"Bastard, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. All I remember from last night was getting wasted, and meeting this really hot—"

Sasuke interrupted him before he could continue,

"Hn, well, let me fill you in. I got loaded, woke up this morning with a woman I've never met before in my life, and apparently, she's my _wife_."

Sasuke remarked offhandedly that that was probably the longest sentence he'd ever spoken in his life.

There was a stunned silence on the other end of the phone, followed by a colourful string of curse words.

"Wha..._d__ude_. That is _messed up_." Naruto breathed, sounding as stunned as Sasuke himself had been.

Sasuke snorted. "Tell me something I don't know." He muttered sarcastically.

"Alright, if that's what you want. I have something to tell you anyways. Your mom called me, wondering where you were. She said she'd been trying to get in touch with you all morning,  
but you hadn't been answering. Now I know why." Naruto said wryly

Oh _fuck_. During this whole situation, Sasuke had totally forgotten about calling his mother. How the hell was he going to explain this mess to her?

He was brought back to the present when Naruto cleared his throat.

"Now that I've delivered my message, I have to get going. I need to go change my suit. I was so surprised that I spilled my ramen all over myself." Naruto groused, put out that he'd wasted a perfectly good cup of ramen.

"Pfft, idiot," Sasuke muttered as he hung up the phone.

Sasuke realized that during his phone conversation, Sakura had finished up in the shower and bustled around the room as she looked for something.

Although, at the moment, Sasuke couldn't really be bothered about what she searched for because the idea of a hot shower sounded all too appealing.

Sakura didn't think she'd ever enjoyed a shower so much in her whole life. The hot water had left her feeling rejuvenated, and had given her the ability to think clearly.

She knew that neither she nor Sasuke were happy with the current set of circumstances. They were complete strangers, they had nothing in common, and to be frank, they couldn't stand each other.

Their marriage was a drunken mistake.

The only logical solution was that they should separate. Sakura didn't know much about marriage or ending a marriage. (She hadn't ever seriously thought about it. She was only 21, for God's sake!)

But she knew that she and Sasuke had two options. They could either get a divorce (which seemed to be a long, drawn out process) or they could get an annulment.

Sakura toweled herself off and put on her clothes from last night.

'_Kind of ruins the point of having a shower. Gross.' _Sakura thought in disgust as she changed. Sakura couldn't wait to get home, where she had clean clothes and a warm, soft bed waiting for her...

'_You have a warm, soft _man _waiting _here.'Atreacherous voice in the back of her mind whispered. Sakura crushed that thought as soon as it popped up.

'_He's a bastard. Besides, I don't even know him. Ugh. Me and my damn hormones,'_ Sakura sighed as she exited the bathroom.

Sasuke looked to be in the middle of an intense phone conversation, if his facial expression was anything to go by, so Sakura let him be. It was none of her business, anyways. Hopefully, in a few hours, they'd never have to see each other again.

Sakura set about trying to find her purse, which she located by the door along with her jacket and shoes. Sakura searched within it until she found her cell phone.

She flipped it open to check the time.

**  
12:37 PM**

"Damn it..." Sakura muttered to herself.

She was extremely late for work. Tsunade was most definitely going to kill her. Or fire her. Sakura couldn't really decide which one was worse.

She figured she should probably call in to work and at least try to make up an excuse as to why she wasn't there. Maybe she'd just tell them she'd had a family emergency or something...

She was just about to call in when she noticed that she had two new messages on her phone.

'_Probably from Ino.' _She grumbled, wondering just where her blonde best friend had run off to last night.

Like she thought, the first was a text message from Ino, it read:

**  
Forehead, sorry about running off on you last night. I met this super hot guy ;D . Anyways, text me later. xo**

'_That's Ino for you.' _Sakura thought wryly as she reminded herself to call Ino later and give her hell for running off and letting her get into this mess in the first place.

Sakura's second message was from Shizune, who told her that she had the day off. She said something about how Sakura was working herself too hard, and that she should just take  
some time to relax and have fun.

'_Yeah, that's what Ino-pig said. And look where _that _got me.'_

Sakura gathered her stuff up and made her way back towards the bed. She'd heard the shower turn on in the bathroom while she checked her messages, so she figured Sasuke had gotten in the shower after he was done on the phone.

Suddenly Sakura heard a phone ringing, and judging by the unfamiliar ringtone, she realized it was probably Sasuke's phone.

_  
One ring..._

Sakura went to the bathroom door and knocked.

_  
Two rings..._

"Sasuke, your phone's ringing! Do you want me to answer it?" She shouted, trying to make herself heard over the sound of the shower.

_  
Three rings..._

"Aa," Sasuke said, clearly not paying attention to what she said.

_  
Four rings..._

"Tch. Fine then, don't answer me." Sakura huffed.

Sakura flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" She said politely

"Oh. Hello. Is Sasuke there?" A very surprised and very feminine voice replied.

'_Oh _crap.'

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

_italics - _Thoughts and emphasis

**bold - **text messages and other written documents.

**30/06/09: CHAPTER TWO, RE-POSTED. **

**This isn't a new chapter, sorry for those who thought it was. This is just the beta-ed version of chapter 2. So now, all published chapters have been beta-ed, yay!**

Again, thanks go to Naruto-fan-Okami-chan for beta-ing! *Applause* (^_^)

Constructive criticism is appreciated, as are reviews.

Thanks for reading!

bibsa1


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fine. I don't own Naruto. Or Katy Perry. Sigh...  
**

* * *

_  
Don't call your mother_

_'Cause now we're partners in crime_

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me?_

- Waking Up In Vegas by Katy Perry

* * *

Sakura stood there frozen as she contemplated what to say. She couldn't say Sasuke was in the shower, because that would bring about a whole new set of questions that Sakura _really _didn't want to have to answer. Who was this woman anyways? His girlfriend? What if they were engaged? Oh gods! Sakura felt extremely guilty. How was she going to keep this mystery woman from jumping to conclusions? What could she say?

'_Don't worry. I'm not sleeping with Sasuke. I'm just his _wife.'

Pfft. _Yeah_. That'd go over well.

The woman on the other end of the phone cleared her throat, which snapped Sakura out of her inner turmoil.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is it that you have my son's phone?" the woman questioned.

For a split second, Sakura was relieved. She wasn't a home wrecker, thank gods.

Then, her stomach sank with the realization. She was talking to her _mother-in law. _

Oh perfect. _Fantastic._ It wasn't a fiancée or a girlfriend. It was Sasuke's _mother. _

'_Aw hell...' _Sakura cursed, but before she could reply to the woman, Sasuke emerged from the bathroom, toweling off his hair.

For one moment, Sakura was tempted to throw her arms around his neck and plant a huge kiss on his lips, she was so happy to see him.

'_Phew! I'm saved!' _She thought in relief.

Instead of giving in to temptation, Sakura shoved the phone into his hands and plopped herself down on the bed, feeling inexplicably drained.

'_Who knew that a two second phone conversation could take so much energy?' _Sakura sighed as she stared up at the ceiling.

There would be time to relax later, she told herself firmly. First things first, she and Sasuke had to take a quick trip down to City Hall...

* * *

Like Sasuke had thought, his shower had left him feeling much better, although it hadn't done much to ease the pain in his forehead.

Sasuke finished up quickly in the bathroom, eager to resolve this whole marriage fiasco and go home.

Sasuke knew the media and his competitors would have a field day if they ever found out about this. It would reflect badly on him, and by association, the entire Uchiha enterprise if anyone ever found out that he'd been so irresponsible as to get married, and then terminate the marriage less than twenty-four hours later.

Sasuke emerged from the bathroom to see Sakura standing stiffly in the middle of the room, his cell phone held up to her ear. Before Sasuke could question her as to why she had his phone, she caught sight of him, and her face lit up.

'_Well, that was an unexpected reaction.' _Sasuke thought, unaccustomed to the pink haired woman being pleased to see him.

Suddenly, his phone was in his hands and Sakura had plopped herself down on the bed, exhaling loudly as she did so.

Sasuke lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He said tentatively, unsure as to who was on the other end of the phone.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" the gentle voice of his mother asked.

"Aa. Hello mother." Sasuke replied automatically.

"Sasuke dear, who was that young lady that answered the phone?" His mother questioned, Sasuke could practically feel her curiosity through the phone.

His mind promptly short-circuited with the realization that his mother had just been on the phone with his wife. A wife she knew nothing about, and would continue to know nothing about if Sasuke had it his way.

Sasuke's mouth seemed to move independently of the rest of his body as he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"My girlfriend."

He could practically see his mother's shocked expression. And then he wanted to slap himself in the forehead at the sheer idiocy of his lie (Which he stopped himself from doing, for  
obvious reasons)

'_Way to satisfy your mother's curiosity, idiot.' _He internally berated himself. '_Cover up your secret wife by revealing that she's your secret girlfriend!'_

He could practically feel his mother gearing up to bombard him with questions. He spoke before she could say anything.

"Mother, before you ask, the reason I didn't say anything is because we wanted to keep it a secret. Things would get... _complicated_ if the media found out. I hope you understand." Sasuke said quickly, and prayed that she wouldn't dig any deeper. Sasuke didn't enjoy lying to his mother, but he took comfort in the fact that it wasn't a _complete _lie. It was more like a half-truth.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, then his mother giggled.

"Well, this works out perfectly then!" She said, sounding inexplicably delighted.

Sasuke had the sinking suspicion that he wasn't going to like what his mother was about to say.

"The reason I called was to invite you for supper tomorrow evening. Your father and I have seen so little of you and your brother lately. It's beginning to make me feel lonely" His mother  
sighed, trying to guilt him in to accepting the invitation.

Sasuke clenched his jaw, he knew exactly what his mother was doing, and that it was working.

Finally, he sighed resignedly, which his mother took as an acceptance.

"Oh. And please bring you girlfriend with you. I can't wait to meet her. See you at seven!" His mother said mischievously, before she quickly hung up the phone.

Sasuke stared at the phone dumbly before he shoved it into his pocket.

He looked over to where Sakura laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, seemingly deep in thought.

He figured he might as well get this conversation over with as quickly and (_hopefully_) as painlessly as possible.

_  
'Just like ripping off a band-aid.'_ He thought to himself.

"I told my mother that you're my girlfriend," Sasuke said nonchalantly, sitting down on the only chair in the room.

Sakura shot up from the bed, her long pink hair flying into her face.

"You _what_?!' Sakura screeched, her eyes bulged as she glared at him.

Sasuke scoffed, nonplussed by her anger. After all, there were no potential projectiles around this time.

"What did you want me to tell her, that you're my wife?" He snapped, and watched as her angry expression faltered, morphing into one of understanding and begrudging acceptance.

'_Now for the kicker,'_ Sasuke thought, and prepared himself for the explosion that was to come.

"And she wants to meet you."

Silence...

.

.

.

"_WHAT?!"  
_

* * *

All Sakura wanted was to go home, and forget that this had ever happened.

But no.

It just wasn't meant to be.

Now, not only was she Mrs. Sakura Uchiha, she had to meet Sasuke's parents too. Not as Sasuke's wife.

Oh no.

As his secret wife pretending to be his secret girlfriend.

'_Why me?'_ Sakura moaned, convinced that there was some higher power up there that had it out for her.

After a fair bit of screaming (and the loss of another good lamp) Sakura had sufficiently calmed down and began to think rationally.

This wasn't the end of the world. All she and Sasuke had to do was get an annulment, then masquerade as boyfriend and girlfriend for a day, before they could suddenly 'break up'.

It was the perfect plan. And after it was over, they'd never have to see each other again.

After telling Sasuke her plan (which he seemed to have no problem with) the two gathered their things and made their way down to the motel lobby to check out. Sasuke had insisted on disguising himself, donning a hat and sunglasses, claiming that the paparazzi could be anywhere. Sakura had simply rolled her eyes and kept her thoughts to herself, not wanting to start another argument.

The motel lobby was done up in the same colours as their room. All in all, it was plain and nondescript, but the same couldn't be said for the woman behind the counter.

She looked to be in her late twenties and still desperately clinging to her youth. She wore a hot pink t-shirt with some crude message on it and makeup that looked to be made for someone half her age.

She had her nose buried in a trashy celebrity gossip magazine when Sakura and Sasuke approached the counter.

"Um, excuse me; we were wondering if we could check out?" Sakura asked politely, and waited for the woman to reply.

The woman, whose name tag identified her as Ami, barely glanced up from her magazine before responding.

"Sorry. I'll be with you in a minute." Though she didn't even sound slightly apologetic.

After a few minutes of watching the woman flip lazily through her magazine, Sakura lost her patience. Just as she was gearing up to chew the woman out, Sasuke beat her to the punch.

"Tch. If you're not gonna get off your _lazy ass_ and do your job, go find someone who fucking does. We don't have all day to wait here. Better yet, let me get the _manager_ out here and he can see what a _fine _job you're doing of serving your customers." Sasuke spat, glaring coldly at the woman. Sakura wondered offhandedly when exactly he'd removed his sunglasses.

The woman behind the counter looked totally shocked, obviously unused to being called out on her laziness. For a brief moment, she looked like she was going to argue, but one look at Sasuke's dark, angry eyes, and she meekly complied.

As Sakura and Sasuke walked away from the desk, they didn't see the way the woman's eyes widened in shock.

They also failed to notice when she picked up the phone and started dialing.

* * *

After they'd exited the building, Sakura had found out something that had left her speechless.

"You're twenty-one years old, and you've never been in a taxi?" Sakura exclaimed. She couldn't believe that someone who lived in a city the size of Las Vegas had never ridden in a taxi. That fact, combined with the scowl of Sasuke's face, made Sakura guffaw, which had made Sasuke scowl even more.

"Stop laughing, idiot. You're attracting attention."

Sakura wiped her eyes and looked around. Sasuke was telling the truth, there were people staring. Although, most of them pointed at Sasuke, and one giggling group of girls had actually taken out a camera to take pictures.

'_Uh oh. So much for his _disguise,' Sakura thought, and watched as Sasuke glared at the onlookers.

'_I guess he really _is _famous.'_ Sakura knew how bad this must look for him; exiting a motel with a woman, both of them looking rumpled and worse for wear. It was very... _suggestive. _

Sakura approached the edge of the curb, and hailed a taxi.

She glanced over her shoulder at Sasuke, and watched him get hassled by his fans... Sakura felt something akin to pity stir in her stomach.

She made up her mind then and there.

She may not want him as her husband. But that didn't mean that they couldn't be friends. Even if he's a frigid bastard.

" Your chariot awaits Princess." She called to him, and watched him hurry towards the cab, evidently trying to escape the more... persistent fan girls.

"Don't call me that." He scowled, grumpy from having to deal with fan girls _and _a hangover. Sakura saw him hesitate as he looked at the cab. Sakura snorted and shoved him into the back.

"Fine then... Sasukins," Sakura smirked, before she hopped in the cab and slammed the door closed.

* * *

Sasuke vaguely remembered visiting the Las Vegas City Hall as a child, his father had had some business there, and he'd brought Sasuke with him. But the passage of time had dulled his memories, so when he and Sakura arrived, it was like seeing it for the first time.

It wasn't a skyscraper, but it had to have been at least fifteen stories high, that, coupled with its strange architecture, made for an impressive sight.

Sasuke was jostled out of his thoughts as Sakura grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the entrance.

"Now, now, let's not dawdle, shall we?" Sakura spoke over her shoulder as they entered the building.

Sasuke and Sakura approached the reception area, where three secretaries bustled about, giving a whole new meaning to the term multitasking.

Sakura approached the desk and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me please, but I was wondering what floor the marriage and divorce department was on?" She asked politely.

One of the secretaries glanced at them before curtly directing them to the twelfth floor.

Sakura thanked her before heading off in the direction of the elevator.

Sasuke caught up to her as she reached the elevator.

"What's up with all the rotten receptionists today?" Sakura grumbled, pushing the up button a tad too hard.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted noncommittally, not really paying attention to what Sakura was saying.

Before they could continue their conversation, the elevator doors opened and they had to squeeze themselves in to the already crowded elevator.

Sakura went in first, and Sasuke just barely squeezed in behind her before the doors closed. They faced each other, with less than a foot of space in between them. There was about 6 or 7 other people crammed into the elevator, and there was one extremely large man. He stood behind Sakura, and he looked her up in a lewd manner. Taking in her long pale legs, her peachy skin, her nice a—

Sasuke glared at the man, inexplicably angered by the man's obvious interest in Sakura. The man quickly looked away when he realized he'd been caught staring, sweating bullets under the intensity of Sasuke's glare.

"Sasuke..." Sakura breathed, looking up at him through her eyelashes as she leaned forward.

Sasuke's heartbeat sped up as he realized Sakura was—

"Move so I can press the button," she said, leaning towards the wall where the buttons for the floors were. Sasuke shook his head to snap himself out of it as he shifted so that Sakura could press the button for the twelfth floor.

The elevator gradually emptied until there was enough room for Sasuke and Sakura to move apart. Sasuke resisted the urge to sigh in relief. Standing that close to Sakura made his stomach do strange things. But maybe that was just his hangover.

Sasuke couldn't be quite sure.

When they reached the twelfth floor, they followed the signs that directed them towards the lobby and the receptionist's desk.

"Hello there. How may I help you?" She chirped, smiling up at them. Sakura smiled back, obviously pleased to meet a receptionist who wasn't rude.

"Actually, we were wondering how we went about getting an annulment." Sakura said.

The woman gazed at them sadly, but she didn't comment.

"You'll both need two pieces of valid identification, and proof of your marriage. A health card and an ID will do." Sakura and Sasuke both handed over their identification and Sakura fished around in her bag before she pulled out their marriage certificate (which had somehow miraculously ended up in her bag last night).

She thanked them, then handed them some forms and number.

"Please fill out these forms and return them to me when you've completed them. Please feel free to ask me if you have any questions." She said kindly.

The duo moved towards the waiting area, and sat down in the cold plastic chairs.

They divided the forms up between them and started filling them out. They worked mostly in silence, except for the occasional question or comment tossed back and forth.

Well, it was mostly that Sakura would comment and Sasuke would either say "Hn" or "Aa".

Sometimes he wouldn't even bother grunting out a reply.

Finally, after what seemed like hours (but had really only been a half-hour tops) Sakura handed in their completed paperwork.

"The judge will see you now," the receptionist said, and pointed them to a door on their right.

Sasuke and Sakura approached the door warily, not exactly sure what to expect.

Sasuke raised his hand to knock on the door—

"Enter." a voice said from inside the office.

The two at the door shared a look before they opened the door and entered the office.

* * *

Sasuke entered the office first, back straight, face set into neutral mask. Sakura gazed at his back, wondering how he could be so calm in such a stressful situation. They were meeting with a _judge, _for Christ's sake! But then Sakura realized that Sasuke had probably spent the majority of his life interacting with such important people, so this was probably nothing new for him.

Sakura squared her shoulders and marched into the room, trying to imitate Sasuke's calm and purposeful gait.

The room was smaller than Sakura would have thought, and fairly dark. Portraits and certificates decorated the walls, making Sakura feel slightly claustrophobic. There was a large wooden desk in the room, behind which an elderly woman sat, gazing at them over the rims of her glasses.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably beneath the woman's piercing gaze, and unconsciously shifted closer to Sasuke; an action which the judge seemed to notice, if her raised eyebrow was any indication.

"Hmm..." the judge said as she flicked through some papers on the desk.

_  
Flick._

Sakura felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of her face. The judge was obviously trying to intimidate them, and she didn't know about Sasuke, but it was definitely working on her.

_  
Flick._ The judge glanced up at them and smirked before she resumed her reading.

_  
Flick._

Sakura began to wish that the floor would just open up and swallow her whole. She could feel herself slowly losing her grip on her sanity, sinking further and further until—

_  
Flick_

A cool hand grasped her by the wrist; which effectively brought her back to herself.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, her eyes questioning, but he wouldn't meet her gaze. His arms were back by his sides, and had Sakura not seen him quickly retract his hand, she never would  
have guessed that he'd been the one to grab her wrist. She quickly looked away as the judge began to speak.

"I have absolutely no idea how two respectful, upstanding citizens such as yourselves could be so irresponsible as to get married, then try and terminate the marriage after less than 24 hours." Sakura winced, feeling like a child being scolded by her parents. The judge continued, obviously not looking for a reply from either of them.

"And it's not only you," She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I see it almost every day now. Young people coming in, filing for divorce. In my day, marriage was a sacred union of two people who were deeply in love. The expression 'Till death do us part' actually had some valour! " The judge gave them both a long, hard look.

"Therefore, my fellow judges and I have decided to take action. It is now required that, in the city of Las Vegas, to file for divorce, the participants must be married for at least 30 days, after the date of the marriage. Your 30 days start now." The judge stated simply, before she threw them out of her office.

Sakura and Sasuke stood outside of the office, dumbfounded.

Finally, Sakura's mind seemed to absorb what she'd just been told.

"_EH?!_"

* * *

Sakura was angry. No, angry didn't even begin to describe the absolute intensity of her anger. She was _furious_. Thirty days!? She had to waste thirty days of her life, married to this stupid, insensitive, and unbearably attractive jerk? The _injustice_!

Sakura didn't realize she was outside until Sasuke snapped his fingers in her face, trying to get her attention.

"Tch. Listen to me you troublesome woman." Sasuke snapped, put out that Sakura hadn't been listening to anything he'd said.

'_Great. Now I'm starting to sound like that lazy ass Nara.'_ Sasuke grumbled internally.

* * *

Somewhere across the city, a dark haired young man (with a hairstyle that looked very much like a pineapple) sneezed, waking himself up from a particularly nice dream he'd been having. One that was free of bothersome blonde women.

"How troublesome, someone must be talking about me." He mumbled, before promptly falling back to sleep.

* * *

"Like I was saying," Sasuke continued, not enjoying having to do so much talking, "I'll come pick you up around 6 tomorrow. Be ready, because I don't want to be late."

"Huh? What are you talking about Sasuke?" Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion.

"We're having dinner with my parents." Sasuke explained, surprised that she'd forgotten, although he didn't let any of it show on his face.

Sasuke saw Sakura's eyes widen in recognition, before they narrowed in suspicion.

"But, from what you told me, the dinner isn't until 7. Why are you coming to get me so early?" Sakura asked, not wanting to have to spend any more time with Sasuke than was strictly necessary.

Sasuke gave her a look as if to say '_Are you an idiot?'_

"We need to have a back up story, because knowing my mother, the first thing she'll do is ask questions." Sasuke sighed, wishing for the nth time that day that none of this had happened in the first place.

Sakura nodded understanding his reasoning.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." She waved over her shoulder as she walked away.

As they parted ways, neither of them noticed the lone photographer slinking away, looking like he'd just won the lottery.

* * *

End of Chapter 3.

Thanks go out to Naruto-fan-Okami-chan for beta-ing this chapter!

*Applauds*

I'd also like to thank all the people who've taken the time to review and favourite and story alert this story. It's crazy!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'm working my hardest to get updates out as fast as possible.

Constructive criticism is encouraged, and if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask.

Cheers,

bibsa1 (^_^)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or any of the songs used in this chapter. **

Songs used: **Matchmaker, Matchmaker** from the musical **Fiddler On The Roof**, and **Waking Up In Vegas** by **Katy Perry**.

* * *

_  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, _

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas,_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now, _

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

- Waking Up In Vegas by Katy Perry

* * *

Sakura loved to sleep. She found nothing more satisfying than curling up in her bed, tucked into her warm soft covers, and sleeping the day away. Her love of sleep also made her particularly volatile when awakened, e_specially _on her days off.

Needless to say, Sakura was fairly ticked off when at 8 o'clock in the morning, on one of her very rare days off, some asshole made it his (or her) mission to do everything in their power to prevent her from sleeping.

_  
Bam! Bam! Bam!_

The person had been alternating between pounding on the door and ringing the doorbell for the past half hour. Finally, Sakura's very thin patience snapped, and she stalked towards the front door.

"_What in god's name do you want?!" _Sakura cried as she yanked the door open. She wondered what could possibly be so important that someone would come pounding on her door at eight in the morning just to tell her.

Sakura paused as she took in the sight before her.

A very flustered Ino stood on her doorstep, out of breath, looking like she'd just run a marathon. Her face was flushed pink and her nostrils were flared, which made for a very interesting sight.

"Why would someone leave a pig on my doorstep?" Sakura wondered before she closed the door in Ino's face.

"Wait, Sakura!" Ino exclaimed. "Open the door, I really need to talk to you!"

The door opened a crack, and one emerald green eye peeked out.

"...Fine" Sakura sighed dejectedly as she opened the door and let Ino in. All she wanted was to sleep, was that really too much to ask?

Sakura shuffled in to her living room and plopped herself down on the couch. She yawned widely and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Sakura really hoped Ino would be quick about her business, so that she could go back to sleep.

Sakura opened her eyes when something was dropped onto her lap.

"Huh?" She mumbled and picked up the magazine that Ino had dropped on her lap. "I've already told you Pig, I don't read th—"

Ino interrupted her before she could continue.

"Just turn it to page 4. You're gonna want to see this." Ino ordered. Her tone effectively halted any arguments that Sakura may have had.

Sakura opened it up and stared at the page in horror. The first thing she noticed was the full blown picture of her and Sasuke standing suspiciously close together outside of the Las Vegas city hall.

'_Someone must have snapped this picture while we were talking yesterday.' _She thought absentmindedly. The only thing for which she was thankful was that the photographer hadn't captured her face in the picture. All you could see was her back, and her long pink hair...

Sakura cursed the unique colour of her hair, and the unwanted attention it brought with it.

The next thing that caught her eye was the big bolded letters underneath the photo which read:

"**Sasuke Uchiha finds love at last? Who is this mysterious pink-haired woman?!"**

"**Our sources say that yesterday afternoon, Sasuke and his mystery woman were spotted conversing in hushed tones outside of the Las Vegas city hall. But the real question here is: w**_**ho is the pink-haired woman**_**? And is the man Citizens Magazine dubbed "The Most Eligible Bachelor of the Year" 5 times in a row, no longer a bachelor?! Prepare yourselves for heartbreak ladies!"**

After Sakura had finished reading, she looked up to see Ino watching her, her eyes accusing.

"So?" Ino asked. It was an open ended question, but Sakura knew exactly what it meant, having known Ino for most of her life, she knew how to read between the lines. What Ino really said was more along the lines of:

_  
Explain yourself now before I rip you to pieces. _

Sakura sighed and dropped her head into her hands. Where should she start? She wished, not for the first time, that this was all just a really twisted dream, from which she would wake up any minute.

Sakura looked up and glared at Ino. It was all her fault! If Ino hadn't left her alone, none of this would have ever happened! This is exactly what she told her, Ino looked taken aback.

"What the hell are you talking about, Forehead?" Ino questioned, confused as to why Sakura brought that up. "What does _this _have to do with _that?_" Ino exclaimed, angered that Sakura would try to blame all her problems on her.

"You wanna know what happened to me yesterday night, _Pig_?! I got drunk. _Really_ drunk. And _guess what?!_" Sakura snarled. She leapt up from the couch and stomped over to stand in front of a very shocked Ino. "Without you there to stop me, I got myself _married_! To _whom_ you ask? Why, none other than Sasuke Uchiha! Who was apparently, until I came along, the most _fucking_ eligible bachelor _5 times in a row!_ And now, I probably have a whole city full of angry fan girls out for my blood!"

'_Damn it! This damned pink hair is going to be the death of me!'_ Sakura's anger dissipated almost as soon as it had appeared. She plopped herself back down on the couch, she felt exhausted.

Ino was, for once in her life, absolutely speechless. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape, she looked like a fish out of water.

Finally, after a few moments of stunned silence, Ino seemed to recover her voice.

Unfortunately for Sakura's eardrums that is.

"_EH?!_"

* * *

Unbeknownst to Sakura, at that very moment, halfway across the city, Sasuke also dealt with his loud and obnoxious blond best friend. Sasuke had been sitting in his living room, reading the morning paper, when his door was thrown open, and a big, blond idiot (more commonly known as Naruto Uzumaki) flew into his apartment.

"Hey, Bastard, guess what?! You're never gonna believe what happened to me on my way to work this morning! I was w—"

"Idiot," Sasuke interrupted, one eyebrow raised in question. "How the hell did you get into my apartment?"

"Oh that!" Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Your mom gave me a spare key!"

'_Note to self,' _Sasuke thought, '_Get the locks changed.'_

Naruto seemed to remember why he was there, and he began to speak. "Ah! But that's not what I came here to talk about! I have something to tell you, on my way here I—"

Sasuke interrupted him again before he could continue.

"If this story has anything to do with ramen, or a new flavour of ramen, or anything else along those lines, I will kill you myself." Sasuke glared to enforce his point. Naruto quickly shook his head, his blond spikes whipped around wildly.

"Would you just listen to me for a second, you bastard?" Naruto shouted. "The reason I came here this morning was to show you _this_."

Naruto threw a magazine to Sasuke, which he caught, bewildered as to why Naruto had brought him a woman's gossip magazine. What was the idiot trying to get at? Catching Sasuke's confused look, Naruto continued his story.

"I was walking to work this morning, when I came across the little newspaper stand, you know the one I'm talking about right?" Sasuke nodded, he often passed by it on his way to the office.

"Well, this morning, there was this _huge_ group of people crowded around the stand, all fighting to buy these magazines. When I asked someone what was going on they informed me that there were rumours going around that one of Las Vegas' hottest bachelors had finally found himself a girlfriend. And that someone had managed to get a picture of them together." Naruto chuckled, as if he was remembering something particularly funny.

"I finally managed to get my hands on one of the magazines, to see if it was anyone I knew. When what do you know? I find out that it's not only someone I _know_, it turns out it's my best friend!" Naruto grinned and watched the realization dawn on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke picked up the magazine, and flipped quickly through the pages until he came to the one he was looking for. He stared at the picture in horror, immediately recognizing the two people in the picture. One was himself, and the other was Sakura. He quickly scanned the article, and sagged in relief when he realized that the media knew nothing of their relationship. It really had been a good idea to remove the rings before they left the motel. He was also relieved to note that the media knew nothing of Sakura's identity, but it was only a matter of time before they found out. After all, there weren't that many pink-haired women out there. Even in Las Vegas.

Sasuke snapped the magazine closed and tossed it aside. This threw a wrench in his plans. He checked the clock, which told him that it was already 9:30.

Sasuke stood, and began to make his way to the bathroom. He'd take a shower, and then decide where to go from there.

"You said you were on your way to work when you found the magazine?" Sasuke paused to glance over his shoulder at Naruto. He still stood in the living room, looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Yup," Naruto replied cheerfully.

Sasuke smirked as he continued down the hall.

"It's already 9:30." Sasuke said, and waited for the inevitable explosion.

He didn't have to turn around to know what happened next. There was a string of curses followed by the slam of the front door.

Sasuke snorted.

"Idiot."

* * *

Sometimes Ino really cursed her luck. Sure, she was beautiful, smart, rich, sexy, funny, charming and not to mention _humble_. But for everything she had, she could never seem to match up to Sakura in sheer luck. Take this recent turn of events for example:

Having been acquainted to the Uchiha's for most of her life (her family and theirs were business partners) she had been trying to snag one of their sons for herself for years, but to no avail. And just as she'd managed to convince herself that they had to be either gay or asexual (after all, no straight man in his right mind would turn down _the_ Ino Yamanaka) Sakura managed to get herself _married _to one of them (in _one night_) and actually had the audacity to seem _put out_ by it!

'_Some people really have all the luck,'_ Ino groused. She was still at Sakura's house, interrogating her about exactly what had happened. So now, Ino was up to date with the whole situation, which included the dinner that Sakura was supposed to attend later tonight and how she had to pretend to be Sasuke's girlfriend.

After Ino had gotten over her initial jealousy, she realized just how great an opportunity this was for her friend. Sakura had had a really crappy love life up to date. All of her previous boyfriends had been assholes, the last one especially. As a result, Ino felt happy for her friend, because even though Sasuke was a frigid bastard on the outside, on the inside he was actually a really nice guy.

Of course, she wouldn't actually _tell_ Sakura any of this. Sakura seemed to be determined to think that Sasuke was a bad guy and wouldn't listen to reason.

Therefore, Ino had decided to take matters into her own hands. She left Sakura's apartment in haste, her mind full of ideas. First things first, she'd have to make a phone call to one of her old friends...

Ino hummed quietly to herself as she made her way home. She'd run all the way to Sakura's house that morning, her thoughts too jumbled to do the smart thing and drive over. Regardless of the fact that she had 6 or 7 blocks to walk, Ino continued to sing to herself, ignoring the strange looks she recieved from the people she passed.

'_Matchmaker, Matchmaker,_

_Make me a match,_

_Find me a find,_

_catch me a catch_

_Matchmaker, Matchmaker_

_Look through your book,_

_And make me a perfect match'_

* * *

Back in her apartment, Sakura shuddered, overcome with an inexplicable feeling of dread...

* * *

**TBC**

End of Chapter 4.

_  
i__talics - _Thoughts and emphasis

**bold - **Anything being read (i.e. Emails, articles, text messages, etc.)

AH! This chapter was _hell _to write. And I haven't even added in the dinner yet!

Don't worry, that's all coming next chapter. I couldn't fit it in this chapter or else it would have been _obscenely_ long.

Thanks go out to my wonderful beta, Naruto-fan-Okami-chan for all her help!

And thanks go out to everyone who's taken time to review this story. It really helps me get motivated to write!

If you have any questions or feel like something doesn't make sense, please let me know!

Constructive criticism is appreciated, and thanks for reading!

bibsa1


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period. **

* * *

**Waking Up in Vegas**

**Chapter 5**

_That's what you get_

_For waking up in Vegas_

Waking Up In Vegas by Katy Perry

* * *

_She was in a house...although it was hard to tell, because every time she tried to focus on something, it became out of focus. It was dark and even though she was positive she'd never seen the house in her life, it was strangely familiar to her. Suddenly she was hit by a feeling of loneliness so strong that for a second, she was left gasping for breath. She was _completely _and _totally _alone. She needed to get out, to get away from the house, and the overpowering sense of loneliness it gave her. _

_Then she was running... Looking for something, _anything_, because the house was too empty, and she was so alone. She tried to scream, to call for help, but her voice was gone. _

_Then he was there. Her guardian angel. He stretched a pale hand towards her, beckoning her closer. His deep onyx eyes ensnared her, leaving her hypnotized. He opened his mouth to speak but all she could hear was—_

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!_

Sakura's eyes flew open and she lurched up from the bed. Which turned out to not be a bed at all.

"What the—_OOMPH_!"

Sakura landed on the floor in a heap, disoriented and still half asleep. She tried to regain her bearings as she pushed herself up into a seated position. She gave a sigh of relief when she realized that she was in her living room.

'_I must have fallen asleep after Ino left.'_ She mused, but before she could give the matter more thought, she was reminded of exactly _why _she'd been awoken in the first place.

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!_

'_Crap!' _Sakura scrambled for the phone, hoping that whoever was on the other line wouldn't hang up before she could get there.

"Hello?"

"Tch. About time you answered." A male voice replied, evidently annoyed by the fact that it took her so long to answer the phone.

"Sasuke?" Sakura's mouth dropped open in shock. Of all the people she expected to call her, Sasuke Uchiha was the _very last_.

"Wait a second, how do you even have my phone number?" She asked suspiciously, her curiosity temporarily overcoming her surprise. "I don't remember giving it to you..."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, and then Sasuke answered.

"...I have my ways..."

Sakura could tell by his tone that he was smirking, obviously pleased with himself for being so secretive and cryptic. Sakura's eyes narrowed in displeasure. Oh, how she wanted to wipe that smug little smirk right off his face. Just one p—

"It's rude to zone out when you're on the phone with someone," Sasuke drawled, interrupting her train of thought.

Sakura rolled her eyes, unable to believe that _he_ of all people was reprimanding _her_ for being rude.

'_Pfft. Like _he's _got room to talk!' _She snorted.

"Alright. Well, you obviously didn't call me for no reason, so what do you want?" Sakura asked, tired of beating around the bush.

"I need to talk to you. There's been a change of plans." Sasuke replied mysteriously.

As if he could feel Sakura gearing up to tell him off for being so damned secretive, he continued without pause, giving her no time to interrupt.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." Sasuke said, before he quickly hung up the phone.

Sakura stared at the phone in disbelief, before something clicked in her brain.

'_How the _hell _does he know where I live?!' _

* * *

True to his word, Sasuke arrived on Sakura's doorstep exactly 5 minutes after he hung up the phone. He rang the doorbell, and waited for someone to answer.

It was a fairly simple abode, although in comparison to _his_ place, _everything_ was simple. But it was nice, he supposed. It was a small one story house, and it looked to be in good condition. It was the perfect place for someone like Sakura who lived alone, and spent more time out than at home.

He'd done a little bit of research about Sakura after he'd left his apartment that morning. He'd made a few calls, and within less than an hour, he had everything he needed to know about Sakura Haruno in his hands. That was the power of the Uchiha name, he thought with pride. Whatever an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha _gets_.

He fished Sakura's profile out of his pocket, which contained the most basic information about her.

**Name: Sakura Haruno**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 21**

**Height: 5'6 ft. **

**Weight: 119 lbs**

**D.O.B.: March 28**

**Profession: Doctor**

**Additional facts:**

**Born an orphan, she was raised in an orphanage in downtown Las Vegas.  
At 16 she left the orphanage. She moved in with her best friend Ino Yamanaka (daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka, co-founder of the Ino-Shika-Chou co.) with whom she lived for 3 years. At 19, she moved out to live on her own.  
She studied medicine under the legendary Tsunade Senju. It is said that her medical skills are second only to those of her teacher, and that she will soon surpass Tsunade.  
In university, she was taught by Professor Kakashi Hatake, and developed a close relationship with him and one of her fellow classmates, Naruto Uzumaki.  
Because of her renowned medical skills, she has made many connections with powerful people over the years, and she is not to be crossed. She is loyal to a fault and her temper is extremely volatile.**

Sasuke reread the last line and snorted. He didn't need anyone to remind him of how volatile Sakura's temper was. He still had a nasty bruise on his forehead (although the swelling had gone down significantly since yesterday) and it was tender to the touch.

The thing that had surprised Sasuke the most about Sakura's profile was that for all the acquaintances—yes, _acquaintances_, as the word _friend_ was not in Sasuke's vocabulary—they had in common, they had never crossed paths before now. Although, Sasuke wasn't quite sure he would have _wanted_ to cross paths with the pink-haired spitfire. They just didn't seem to mesh well together. She was violent, annoying, loud, cute—

Sasuke stomped down that train of thought before it could continue. Yes, Sakura Haruno was an attractive woman, he supposed, as she was definitely not _his_ type, but her horrid personality took away from her good looks. Sasuke just wanted the next thirty days to pass quickly and painlessly, with as little interaction between the two of them as possible.

Finally, after what seemed like twenty minutes, the door was thrown open and a disheveled looking Sakura stood in the doorway. Sasuke gave her appearance a once over before snorting to himself. It was obvious that she had been asleep before he called her.

"What are you smirking at, bastard?" Sakura grumbled, aggravated at having to deal with so much ego so early in the morning.

"What? You're not even going to invite me in?" Sasuke asked innocently, his smirk increasing in width at Sakura's evident annoyance.

Sakura gave him a narrow eyed look, before sighing and stepping back slightly to allow him entrance.

"By the way Sakura, you're not wearing any pants."

_Blink._

.

_. _

.

_Blink._ _Blink._

_SLAM!_

For the second time that day, Sasuke found himself face to face with Sakura's front door. But this time, he was _immensely_ more amused.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5. **

.

.

.

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!** I know it's been SO long since I've updated, and now after what, four months? I add an update, but it's nothing more than a filler chapter!?

PLEASE FORGIVE ME (T^T)

I'm trying to regain my muse, and get this story back on track. I'm so sorry for making everyone wait so long for an update, and I will try my hardest to get back on track!

Reviews make me keep writing. No lies.

Thanks for reading!

bibsa1


End file.
